Stone of destiny
by robin de noir
Summary: After Maria and robe get married and have three kids, raven, jacky, and Atticus, they find out there was another threat in moonacre valley, the once forgotten redmare clan have risen and stolen the stone of destiny, which has kept the land in valence since moonacre valley even existed, it is up to them to get back the stone and regain peace to the land once more.
1. Chapter 1

"Once upon a perfect time, there lived a woman who's skin glowed like the stars and who's heart was as pure as moonlight. Such was her bravery and goodness, she was beloved by nature, as if. . . " " as if she were it's own daughter! We know that part already!" Interrupted an annoying Atticus. Raven sighed and put the large story book down. She struggled to keep her voice calm, she looked Atticus straight in his ocean blue eyes, " Atticus, if you know the story already, then why did you want me to risk my neck to sneak into mother's room, past the guards she has posted at her door, through a heavily locked safe, to get it, sneak back here, to read it to you?" a long strand of raven's long curly dark brown hair fell into her face,she brushed it behind her ear as she waited for her little brother's response. Atticus smiled his normally evil smirking smile. " I thought you would get caught, then we would see mother as mad as wrolf when he senses intruders." Raven's dark brown eyes burned with anger, " I do not like you Atticus, one bit you little twerp!" She fumed. Atticus smiled again and said, his voice as smooth as silk, " if mother hears you calling me names, she will kill you. Murder you, burry you, dance on your grave. And while she dances terribly, I will be doing _" he smirks and stands to leave, raven stands too and stalks towards the tower my mother, Maria merryweather de nior stays in. I was about to climb the steps when a voice, no more than a whisper on the wind, called me to something beside the marble stairs, " raven, this way raven, come this way," I turned and saw a panel of the wall open up to a small iron spiral staircase. " auntie loveday. Of course." She clutched the book in one hand while she climbed up the stairs to the top of the tower. Loveday, who married my great uncle sir Benjamin, had tunnels going to every place in Moonacre valley. When raven reached the top, she pulled on a small tasseled cord that hung from the low ceiling. Another section of wall opened up into the room that housed Maria merryweather de noir.


	2. Chapter 2

raven gingerly stepped into the room, gazing up at the high domed ceiling with it's beautifull blue sky with the briliant white clouds. the queen sized bed lay against one wall, across form it was an elegant stone fireplace. two french doors led out to a grand balcony, and next to those french doors, was a large wooden chest adorned with jewels and gold. raven crept over to the chest and felt around on the right side panel untill a section within a strip of inlaid pearls fell out at her touch. a small object covered in pearls fell to the marble tiled floor with a small "ping" raven picked up the pearl covered key and inserted it into the lock, the key turned and the lid of the chest opened. she put the giant leatherbound book back and covered it with the fine silk that littered all inside the chest. she closed the lid when a low chuckle sounded from behind her. raven stood and whiped around, dropping the key. a dark clad man stood in front of the door to the secret passage, blocking it. "this is the third time you have been caught in your mother's private quarters, she will be very mad when she finds out."he laughed as he stepped from the shadows and made a grab for raven's arm. she grabed his wrist tightly and dropped to the floor, pulling him down with her. she rolled under the bed as he fell to the marble tiles. she got up on the other side of the bed as he got up. raven made a dash for the passage but he caught her arm, spinning her around, he raised a fist and brought it down. raven caught his arm and blocked the blow. raven ripped her other arm free and grabbed his shoulder firmly and pulled him towards her as she brought her knee up and kneed him in the stomache. he doubled over as his breath was taken away, but he grabed a golde candle holder and stood straight. he swung the candle holder at raven, she ducked the first swing but grabed it the second time. she grasped it with both hands and tried to rip it from his hands, but he let go as he shoved her towards the bed. raven fell onto the silk sheets and pulled her knees up to her chest and kicked out, her feet connecting with his chest and sending him flying across the room. he got to his feet as he pulled out his hunting knife, raven pulled her's out too. raven held the tip of her blade to his neck as he did the same to her. " surrendure?" she asked in a smooth voice. " no, but i will give the point to you." he smiled as he lowered his blade and put it back in it's sheath. raven smiled too and her knife away as well. "come, it is almost lunch time, and we dont your mother to catch us in her special room" he lead the way into the secret passage and down the stairs, raven almost forgot to close the passageway door behind her. " you fought well, i can tell you have been practicing." he praised. " well, i do have the best fighting teacher anyone could have." she smiled up at him. "oh, and who is that?" he quizzed once they reached the bottom of the staircase and entered the long corridor. " former bandit, robin de noir of moonacre valley, and my loving father." robin looked down at her and bent down to give her a big heartfelt hug. then they continued down the hall to the dining room. " father, is it true, what other said, about you still acting childish sometimes?" raven asked mischeviously. " i do still like to have fun sometimes, but i wouldn't say it is called 'childish'" he replied with a frown on his face. raven suddenly jumped up, grabbed her father's beloved hat, and ran towards the dinning hall. robin yelled after her and gave chase. "not childish eh?!" she called back at him. just as the ran into the dining hall, robin caught up to raven and swooped her into his arms, she squealed with joy, but their fun was interupted when raven's mohter, maria, said, " well, it's abpout time you got her, we were going to eat without you." she smiled as raven and robin took their seats. after diner, raven got another idea, but she would need help from her sister, jacky.


End file.
